The Lilith Project
by Ringshadow
Summary: The war is over, as are Andross' horrible experiments. Odd thing is, no one has thought to check who the participants were...
1. Default Chapter

The Lilith Project

Chapter One

Year 486, PC

"James?"

James looked up from his computer screen, removing his reading glasses absently. "Vixy. What are you doing up Hon?" He turned the computer chair to face her, clasping his hands across his stomach.

She slowly walked over. "Couldn't sleep."

"Mm." He set a hand on her slightly rounded-out stomach. "Are you feeling all right?"

She looked down at him, at his gentle concerned eyes, and felt herself smile. "I'm feeling fine. You don't have to worry so much, you know, women were having babies long before my time."

"True but they weren't my wife having my baby." He stood and gave her a hug absently. "Really, what's bothering you? I was just about to retreat from my midnight musings." He nodded toward the computer.

"Manage to get anything done?"

"Heh, actually, despite the fact that I should be wrapped in red tape right now, including a bow between my ears, I think I actually got somewhere. I'm going to complain to Pepper, this government website stuff is just ridiculous." He shook his head. "You're changing the subject. What's bothering you? You can tell me."

She shifted. "Looked through the mail you had sitting on your desk earlier today… Who's 'Lilith'?"

"Ah." He leaned back on his desk and crossed his arms. "So that's why you can't sleep. 'Lilith' isn't actually a 'who,' hon. It's a 'what.' It's the code name of a project."

"Ah." She relaxed. "I'm sorry, I just…"

"Don't worry about it." He drew her close, nuzzling her neck. "After all, as much as I travel and as paranoid as some of your friends are, I guess you might to some degree be allowed to worry. I'm not that kind of man. And as for Project Lilith…" He trailed off. "I don't think you want to know the details."

She frowned, looking up at him. "Well, let me see. If it's a project that you're either working alongside or working against… Weapons? New technology, a supercomputer perhaps? Drugs? Some new terrorist group?"

He grinned. "Boy. I talk and you listen, eh?"

"Well, the 'how was your day at work' question does entail a bit in this household. So what does Lilith fall under?"

"None of the above." He was silent for a moment. "It's a genetics project."

"Oh? That's nothing new, there's quite a bit of that going on now."

"Not… that kind of genetics, baby. I'm not working alongside this project; I'm trying to find out some more about it so I can bring it down. It's privately funded in a hidden lab. We only recently caught wind of it."

"You're talking about experiments done on people then?"

He closed his eyes. "No, love. Kids."

"Oh, Jesus…"

"That's why I've been staying up late practically every night for the last three weeks. I can't sleep so I try to at least work on this project while it keeps me awake. What pictures we've gotten aren't too clear, thank god, but still…" He shuddered, opening his eyes. "And it gets worse. I imagine you recall Andross."

"Of course. Big name in biotechnology and genetic mapping, etc, etc… I see where this is going. Is he linked?"

"We think so. And he might not be the only big name." James saved what he had been working on and turned off his computer. "Anyone linked to this will either be badly burned, prosecuted, or jailed. This entire affair is a blatant violation of human rights, among other things…" He shook his head. "I'm going to go curl up in bed and pretend the world is a happy place. Care to come with me?"

"Yes indeed." She wrapped an arm around him and walked with him back to their bedroom. "James… what kind of experiments…?" She couldn't even make herself say it.

He looked at her with bleak eyes. "From what I've seen, which isn't much… horrible things, Vixy. Horrible, inhuman things."

Neither got much sleep that night, lying awake, trying to comfort each other without words. Several times, James would start to doze, then would wake up because the fuzzy black and white pictures would return to his memory. Vixy snuggled into him, not too much better—just the idea of it was more then enough to keep her awake. Either way, it was well past dawn when sheer exhaustion pulled both into a state of fitful unconsciousness.

"This is marvelous, this truly is." Andross tapped the screen then sat back, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "I had begun to think I knew a bit, and now I can see I know nearly nothing."

"Well, this is a rather new field." One of his colleagues, a younger woman by the name of Rachel Myers, leaned on a desk and sipped at coffee. "And these experiments have opened even more doors to us."

"This is especially interesting…" He tapped a button on the keyboard, scrolling down through the pages of scientific information, pictures, graphs, and charts. "This new concept of genetic intertwining, as Paterson terms it… I am used to the idea of splicing DNA and other such, but intertwining strands without a direct effect?" He spread his hands. "But according to this, it could be done, though it must be done with very young children…"

"How young is young? I have not yet gotten a chance to read the full status report yet…"

"Less then a month. Of course, this has only been under study for a year or two." He rattled his fingers on the desk. "And the effects are even more interesting, almost like a… twin sense, you might say."

"The ones with intertwined DNA can sense each other?" She leaned over his shoulder, skimming down the paragraphs. "How is that applicable? It seems to me that the application of Paterson's studies in telepathy or telekinesis would be much more useful, because that isn't just a vague sense."

"Neither is this. We don't have specifics yet, Rachel. We haven't had the time to watch the subjects grow up after this being done, especially in a 'normal' environment." He sighed, rubbing one of his temples.

"Maybe we could put out the word that we need civilian volunteers?"

"No mother would in their right mind do that, though. I've known enough to know that, since I've done genetic counseling. No, if we wanted to attempt that it'd have to be under the table and illegal as hell."

"Pass it off as part of the baby's first shots, you mean? Buy a doctor?" She hazarded. "Well, we've done it minorly…"

"For blood samples or something, not on this scale." He continued to rattle his fingers on the desk, fidgeting. "I have no doubt that Paterson would go through with it, he is rather shameless, but I rather hesitate to."

"I can see why, it is a rather big step, and it'd be rather easy to get bogged down in red tape. But the other side of it is, how much do you want to see this truly play out?" She gestured at the screen.

He moaned. "And that is my dilemma. I am a scientist, Rachel, and I'd love to see what the outcome would be. But the path there isn't necessarily the most ethically correct one."

"We do what we must." She sighed. "All in the name of science, right?"

He nodded slowly. "All in the name of science. I suppose that means more discussions with Paterson and some very careful research. We don't want to pick our specimens randomly."

Eight Months Later

Vixy cooed, snuggling her little boy close. Even for a new baby, he was strong, gaze sharp, always looking around. Even as she cradled him now, he was looking at the chain necklace she wore, then reached out and grabbed it, twisting it around one of his little hands absently.

James quietly entered the room and stepped in behind her, leaning on the back of the rocking chair and looking down at his son. "He's got your eyes."

"And your personality." She chuckled, detaching her necklace from her son's grip.

"You can already tell, eh?"

"Yes." She twisted and passed Fox to his father, who smiled and cradled the baby gently. Fox's gaze instantly went to his father's eyes, then to the badges currently pinned over his chest.

"Not out of uniform yet, eh?"

"Just escaped from another gift wrapping a la red tape." He rolled his eyes. "And I decided I could delay changing for a few minutes…" He blinked, then passed Fox back. "But I don't think he can delay changing."

Vixy laughed out loud. "And a man is a man is a man. You're going to have to learn to change diapers."

"I do laundry and cook, isn't that enough to appease you? How short of a leash do you demand?" He stuck out his tongue. "Oh yes, the boys want to know how soon they can see the 'chip off the old block.'"

"You're no old block yet." She said over her shoulder as she walked to the changing table. "I mean, I should know right?"

It was his turn to laugh. "Right, right. So, perhaps you could give me a date…?"

"How about I drop you off at the Great Fox some upcoming day and follow you onboard? That's sure to appease the nuts you work with."

"Takes a nut to know one."

"You should know. Speaking of nuts and such, what's for dinner?"

Babies need not think in words.

Recent studies have shown that everyone at any age dreams, from newborns to those nearing death. In fact, it's been proved that unborn babies also experience periods of REM sleep, which is a phase often accompanied by dreams.

Fox's first few days were a bit confusing in his very young mind, especially the first few moments. But that was okay. They made up for it. The words for them were already starting to very slowly work into his memory, even though words were a new thing. Mom. Dad. Short sounds, but already laden with such feelings.

Feelings. Pure emotions, simple needs. Since he was only a few days old, he didn't demand much from life. But he was a bit curious about a little string of feelings that trailed through his thoughts every now and then, a string he characterized by the color impression it left on him—sort of gold and blue. A little string of feelings not his own.

He wasn't worried about it. He liked it. It kept him company when his mother was sleeping in the other room. He got the idea that the owner of the feelings liked it too. It was a mind touch of sorts, an elsewhere friend. An OTHER self. When he had trouble sleeping when it was dark, and he wasn't hungry or something else, he'd watch the mobile above his bed and exchange thoughts with his friend. As time passed, it became a bit harder to listen to the friend, because his own thoughts grew crowded with what he was learning. But still, as words were learned and they tried to teach each other, certain words seemed so easy to them it wasn't a bother. Friend. Happy. And of all things, a very, very unusual little word that was simply known as 'love.'


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Year 491 PC

"What are you painting, Fox?" Mrs. O'Malley, a preschool teacher, sat down cross-legged alongside her student, looking at the piece of paper. Unlike the other students, Fox rarely got paint on his clothes or anywhere else, though a small smear under his left eye seemed always to appear. Even for an almost five year old, Fox was unconsciously neat.

"I... don't know." He looked down at the piece of paper, a bit puzzled. He had been growling at his painting for the last five minutes. It just didn't look right. It wasn't perfect like he saw it in his mind.

"Well it's very pretty. What is this, a lake? With trees and swans?" She studied the piece of paper very carefully. "Who lives in this house here?" She pointed, careful not to touch the wet paint.

He wiped off his hands and added red to one of the trees. "OTHER home." He said in a positive voice.

"Other? Does your family have a summer home dear? I don't think you live next to a lake…"

"Not me. OTHER." He insisted, rubbing a slice of brown into the lake from the shore and adding a smaller splotch which Mrs. O'Malley took to be a dock with a boat. "OTHER home. Not here… far away."

"A dream home?" She asked after a long moment. Normally a child would have lost some interest by now, but Fox had always seemed rather focused for his age. As she watched, he added a circle of gold around what was the house. "Lights?"

"No. Glow." He said after a moment. "Um. Shiny. No…"

"Shimmer?"

"Um." He rubbed the back of his hand over one cheek, adding a mark of paint under his right eye. "Um. Don't know. Just… other home."

She nodded, stood, and left him to his painting.

"Sweet dreams." Vixy pecked her son on the cheek and left the room, turning off the lights as she went and mostly closing the door. The slice of light from the hallway wandered across the room and crossed his bed, about at stomach level.

Fox sighed and sank into his pillow, looking at the ceiling. His painting was on the wall, and it still bothered him. It wasn't right yet. Missing, missing something. He wasn't sure what.

He was half asleep when he saw/felt the tendril of blue and gold uncurl in the back of his mind, questioning.

_Friend?_

_'I'm here.'_ He replied drowsily, or that was the equivalence of his emotions-only reply.

There was a pause, and the gold trailed through his mind, the blue a comfortable mental haze. _Why we not talk no more?_

_'You know. Too hard.'_ He yawned. _'Kinda hurts our heads. Wanted to ask… why don't I know your name? I've known you long as I can remember…'_

_You know. We no need names. Just kinda feel each other._

_ 'Yeah. Guess so. Other, do you think this is… is right? Not right word. Um. Normal?'_

_Normal__? Why it not be normal? It IS. Why whine?_

_ 'I made a painting today.'_ He frowned, trying to show his other what he had done. _'My teacher wanted to know what it was.'_

A surge of happiness reached him. _My home! Pretty! You're a good painter._

_ 'Thanks.'_ He smiled, trying to relay the feeling back. It seemed that once upon a time, it was so much easier to do this. Now, it seemed too hard, and it made his brain ache. Even as he thought that to himself, his other agreed. It hurt his other's head too.

_And those icky things my mommy makes me chew up don't help._ His other seemed to make a face.

_'Same here…'_ He yawned again. _'I'm sleepy.'_

_Me too._

_'Other, can I have your name?'_

There was a long pause. _My momma calls me Ash._

Ash? Fighting the urge to drift into dreams, Fox yawned again and responded. _'Mine calls me Fox.'_

_Sweet dreams, Fox._

_ 'Yeah. You too.'_

"Mr. McCloud, what are you doing here?" Mrs. O'Malley looked surprised, even more so because her student's father was in his full uniform, and looked very stressed and very worried.

"I must speak to Fox." He looked to his son and gestured. Fox got up from where he was playing with the blocks and bounced over.

"Hi dad." He smiled, then saw his father's eyes. "Dad…? Dad, are you… are you crying?"

Mrs. O'Malley had already backed off to watch her other students, standing in another part of the rather large room, but still watched as James knelt and clasped his son's shoulders. She didn't hear what was being said, but even as she watched, James broke down, and so did Fox. James pulled his son close, rubbing his back and rocking him, meeting her eyes from across the room. She made her way back over.

"I'm going to have to pull him from class, Mrs. O'Malley." He said, still kneeling and hugging his son. "He may not be back for the next couple of days."

"Oh my… what has happened?" She looked down at them, feeling horror grow inside her.

Fox looked up at her, tears still dripping. "My mommy's dying."

"Mom…"

Vixy very weakly lifted a hand to take her son's, looking at him and feeling more tears slowly drip. James lifted his son onto the bed so he could sit next to his mother, then sat on the bed himself. Unbearable agony was in James' eyes, and Fox's mirrored his. "Hi kiddo. How was school?"

"School was ok. What happened to you, mom?" Even through the hospital gown, the imprint of many bandages was evident, and the chirping of the sensors filled the room.

"Something bad happened to your daddy's car… someone put something very bad on it that made it blow up… mommy was driving the car when it did." She very slowly took a breath and let it out. "It hurt me very much, Fox."

"The doctors… the doctors said… mom…" He tossed himself down, hugging her and sobbing. "Said they couldn't help you… why can't they help you mom…"

She slowly lifted her arms to hold her son, rubbing his back and trying to soothe him. "Shh, baby. There's only so much they can do. It's just my time."

"It SHOULDN'T be! You're not old! You shouldn't have to die!"

She didn't reply, just held him, eyes half-closed against the pain that bit at her. James stretched out on the bed, laying beside her and wrapping an arm around both her and Fox. She laced the fingers of one of her hands with his, turning her head to look at him. "James…"

He closed his eyes, a single tear escaping. "I always wondered when Heaven would take my angel away from me."

She let out a whispered sob, and the trio burrowed into each other, holding as tight as they dared as one member was in pain. After many minutes a doctor came in, took one look at the scene, and left, closing his eyes.

"If anyone didn't deserve to die." The doctor said to a nearby nurse. He was fairly young, and even he could tell that the reports weren't good, that there was next to nothing they could do besides try to make her comfortable as her last minutes slowly trickled by. "I wanted to be a doctor to try to help people, and sometimes you see so much pain…"

"I couldn't agree more." The nurse passed the Kleenex. "I'd normally suggest not telling the father while the son's in the room, but… I think the son would be more upset if he didn't get to hear."

"I agree." He sighed and looked down at his clipboard. "But Heaven help me, I don't want to give them this report."

"Yes, but you have to Dave. Want me to be there with you?"

"Yes. And bring the Kleenex."

The pair reentered the room together, and the nurse saw why the young doctor was so pained. It took several minutes before the family even registered their presence.

"Doctor." The husband didn't move from where he was laying to hold his wife and son, voice tight with emotion.

"I've got the latest report…"

Fox twisted to look at them. "Can you help my mom?" A blunt question, his eyes wide and begging.

The doctor slowly closed his eyes. God, sometimes he hated his job. "No, young man. We can't."

Fox burst into tears, and Vixy gathered him close again, trying to soothe him. James simply whimpered and remained where he was.

"Shhh, little man, shh." Vixy whispered, rubbing his back. "I'll always be there. Don't worry."

"But…"

"Just remember me and I'll be there, little one."

The doctor slowly retreated, the nurse leaving the Kleenex at the foot of the bed. The doctor wandered to a waiting room and collapsed into a chair. Those there waiting on news on family members or friends under surgery or such stared at him.

"Dave?" The nurse leaned in.

"It's a cruel world." He replied. "God, do I need a drink."

"I'll take you when our shift ends, after we find a church. How's that?"

"Perfect. I feel like I need to apologize to her once she's slipped away. If there was anything I could do, god help me, I'd do it. But there's nothing I can do."

She found another box of Kleenex and left it with him, and after checking on the room a few times, ended up sitting next to him, feeling utterly miserable herself.

James leaned his head on the bed and cried, shoulders shaking. Fox had gone to the cafeteria with the young doctor, and it was then that Vixy had managed to weakly squeeze his hand, whisper goodbye, and slip away from him forever.

_'God, why did you have to take her? Was heaven that in need of my angel?'_ He wondered, managing to stand as the doctors came in. They took one look at him, and one broke off from the group to help him out of the room. He tried to brush it off, even as he had trouble walking, and it took several minutes before he was in the hallway again.

The young doctor was standing there, holding Fox's hand. Fox was holding a mug of what smelled like hot cocoa to James, but upon looking at his father, he almost dropped it. Dave rescued the mug, stepping back as James knelt in front of Fox.

"Mom's sleeping, isn't she?" Fox finally asked.

"Yes, son. Mom's sleeping." James pulled his son close, tears still streaking down his face.

'_My mom's gone.'_ Fox thought, kneeling at the new grave and slowly setting down the flowers he held. James crouched beside him and also added flowers. Peppy, who had given them the ride to the cemetery, also set a bouquet on the grave. _'Gone forever.'_

_I'm sorry friend. I'm so sorry._

_ 'I just don't get why she had to die.'_ He replied in a somewhat depressed tone, letting his father pick him up and hug him close. _'She wasn't old, other. She was still young and pretty…'_

A trickle of emotions ran through the back of his mind, and he let himself be comforted as he was carried back to Peppy's SUV. His father hadn't been fit to do much since the death, though he managed to keep them fed and keep the house clean. Luckily for his team, no missions had come up, and Peppy had come to the rescue. Pigma stayed out of it, settling for the part of the strong, silent person in the background even as he watched Peppy console their traumatized leader.

"You shouldn't blame yourself, you know." Peppy remarked in the car. James was slouched in shotgun, while Fox had curled up on the bench seat in back.

"It was meant for ME, Peppy. ME. Someone tried to get rid of me and ended up killing an innocent…"

"And tell me, if you had been in the car, how would that have improved matters?" Peppy shot a look at James. "Fox would instead be without his father, and I'd be without a team leader."

James shrugged.

"Life does go on James. I know you lost a major part of your life and yourself, but you've got to pull together. If anything for Fox's sake."

"Yeah, Pep… yeah I know… but coming home to a house without her laughter… without her scent… falling asleep alone in the bed she and I shared for seven years… It's just hard, Pep."

"I know, James. I know."

"I hope he pulls himself together soon." Pigma grunted, sharpening a galley knife absently, watching from under his eyebrows as James passed the door, head bowed and hands shoved into his pockets.

"It'll be a while before he's even near what he used to be." Peppy replied, sipping coffee. "He's lost part of himself, Pigma. I know that's a bit of a foreign principle to you and all, but…"

Pigma shook the knife under Peppy's nose. "What exactly are you insinuating?"

"That you're a greedy bastard." Peppy met Pigma's eyes. "A selfish, greedy bastard. I've known it for years. And you think that as long as James is in his current state, you can't make any money. And you're right. But I'm not going to let you pressure him. He's fragile right now. I don't want him broken."

"The hell do we have someone fragile in lead for, anyways…" He grunted, going back to sharpening the knife.

Five seconds later he found himself pinned against the counter with the newly-sharp knife pressed to the side of his throat.

"James is a great leader. And I will not hear him slandered. Especially… by… you." Peppy hissed, then turned and whipped the knife forward. It whistled through the air and thunked into the bull's-eye of the target that hung there for that purpose. Leaving Pigma to stare at the quivering knife, Peppy stalked out of the galley.

"Dad?"

"Hmm?" James looked up. He was sitting on the couch in the living room, a book open in his lap, looking at it without really seeing it. "Hey sport, what are you doing up?" He closed the book and set it aside, pulling Fox into his lap.

"Couldn't sleep." Fox replied, hugging his dad back. "The scents here are already changing…"

James closed his eyes and inhaled. "Yeah. I know. But we've got to make do, kiddo. We've got to. We don't have any other choice…"

Fox looked at him seriously, crossing his arms. "Are you ok?"

"No, not really." James laughed softly, leaning his head back. "Boy you are one intuitive kid…"

"'Cos you are." Was the simple reply. "But that's all right. I'm not ok either."

James tightened his hug unconsciously. "How about I make us some big mugs of hot cocoa, toss a few logs on the fire even if they're not needed, get out some stuff for s'mores, and flop in front of the fire."

"I have school tomorrow, dad."

"No, you don't, you're allowed time off for this sorta thing…" James replied, letting him go and standing. "So let's break some rules and stay up until all hours."

Fox grinned and followed him to the kitchen. "You know what dad?"

"What, kiddo?" James lifted himself onto the counter and fished a bag of marshmallows off the top shelf. Fox put the box of graham crackers next to it while James found the mini-Hershey bars Vixy had hidden.

"I think we're going to be okay." Fox nicked one of Hershey minis and snarfed it, looking up seriously at his dad.

James grinned, hopping down, setting the box of cocoa on the counter. "You know what? So do I."


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Year 502, PC

"Hey, art kid."

Fox looked up from his textbook, looking over the rims of his wire-frame glasses at the person speaking to him, and sighed. Never mind that he was a black belt in karate. Never mind that he flew jet planes as a hobby, and sniped on weekends. Or that he was a 4.0 student and a member of the track team. Oh no. He was the art kid. The kid whose paintings were always displayed. "Yes?" He asked somewhat wearily. He knew who this guy was, he was a member of the football team, and as far as he had heard from his cheerleading friends, was a completely typical jock.

"You're in 2D Project Art, right?" The football jock sat down at the table with him, raising an eyebrow at the stack of books.

"Yeah. So?"

"I just got transferred there, and I heard that a research paper has just been assigned."

"Uh-huh."

"So I was hoping that…"

"I could help you? Sorry. No. But I'll be all too happy to direct you to some particularly wonderful websites or books to assist you on your chosen topic." He turned back to his book.

The jock looked at him, and saw a very studious junior in High School, wearing a polo shirt tucked into his khakis. "You trying to get into an Ivy League school or what?"

"No, Air Force." Fox replied without looking up.

"Oh _really_? Look, …Fox I know you're on the track team, but…"

Fox very calmly rolled up one of his sleeves, twisting so the jock could see his upper arm, and tightened his muscles. They bulged. So did the jock's eyes.

"You really shouldn't judge me on my appearance, you know." He rolled his sleeve back down absently, the whole time not taking his eyes off his book.

"This guy bothering you Fox?"

Now he looked up, and grinned, pushing his glasses up. "Hey, Falco. Not at all. Nothing I can't take care of."

Falco returned the grin, also sitting at the table. As usual, he was dressed in battered combat boots, worn jeans, and a black leather jacket. He had tied a bandana around his head like a skullcap, and it boldly announced his gang colors. He was notorious in school for his behaviors, but never did anything to get suspended, and actually was quietly doing rather well in school, even if he did always seem to be hanging out with his fellow gang members. He and Fox had been friends for three years now.

The jock took one look at him and vanished.

"Amazing what some stereotypes will do for a person, isn't it?" Falco said, picking up one of the books off the stack and looking at it. "Tennyson. Poetry, right? For advanced English class?"

"Uh-huh. I don't mind it much, actually. Though I do get a bit stared at when I'm muttering poetry verses while plinking targets…" Fox grinned and clapped the book he was reading closed. "Not only that, you wouldn't believe how much of an advantage it can be when it comes to the other gender…"

"I imagine. Lay some of it on me, man, give me a reason to read it." Falco kicked back. Another rumor that circulated about Falco was that he was very easy with the ladies. He was more then a bit, but he didn't notch his bedpost like some people.

"You sure? It's deep stuff."

"Fire away. I just had a cup of coffee, I should be able to stay awake."

Fox laughed, leaning his elbows on the table and pressing his fingertips together, looking at Falco from around his hands. "Heard a carol, mournful, holy. Chanted loudly, chanted lowly. Till her blood was frozen slowly, and her eyes were darkened wholly, turn'd to tower'd Camelot. For ere she reach'd upon the tide, the first house by the water-side, singing in her song she died, The Lady of Shalott."

Falco's grin had vanished by the end of this, and he looked thoughtful. "Man you _could_ score some dates with that."

"You're welcome to use my wisdom, but frankly, I've got my eye on someone that WOULDN'T work on." Fox started packing his backpack. "Ah well, such is my life eh?"

Falco stood as Fox did. "Mind if I borrow this?"

"Don't ruin it." Was his immediate reply. "Hey want to go plinking with my dad and I this weekend? We'll pay your door fee."

"Yeah sure. I'll bring my Dirty Harry gun."

"You do that."

"Fox, come here."

Fox set down his brush and walked to where his art teacher stood, twenty feet away across the room, looking at Fox's painting. He crossed his arms and joined his teacher in contemplation absently, head tilted to one side. As usual, a small smear of paint had appeared under his left eye. It always ended up there.

His teacher, a mid-forties woman who was just a bit of a beatnik, pulled out a laser pointer and circled parts of his painting. "You're actually pretty good at doing surrealism, though you maintain a more modern tone. I just wanted to ask you, why do the colors gold and dark blue always appear? Even when you do landscapes they show up somewhere. Why?"

Fox frowned. "I couldn't tell you. It just feels right."

"Who am I to argue with the artist?" His teacher clapped him on the shoulder. "You told me you were doing a realism project on your own time…"

Fox walked over and picked up a rather large canvas, uncovering it as he walked over. When asked why he took project art, he just said he had an affinity with paint. Not that he wanted to be an artist for a living, no. He just liked painting. And no, for god's sake, he wasn't gay, now shut up… He sighed, remembering the conversations word for word, turning the canvas so she could see it.

It took her several minutes to process it because of the careful detail. It was a sniper in the brush, lying down with the gun aimed. In some ways, the gun was completely played up, in other ways, the soldier was. Though the soldier's face was obscured by shadow, the hands that held the gun were human, soft compared to the camouflage metal. Light gleamed off the telescopic sight and dimly off the military watch the soldier wore.

"Oh. Oh my… how long did you spend…?" She whispered, touching the painting.

"Not sure. I don't keep track of time when I paint. I just do." He shrugged. "What helped was I was able to go to an actual sniper course and photograph. And of course, I actually have that very gun…"

"Who modeled the hands?"

"I ran off my pictures or nagged my father into it." He grinned.

"What does your dad think?"

"He actually approves. Most of our hobbies we do together, he respects that one or two of mine are a private affair."

The other students by now had drifted over, letting off exclamations when they saw the painting.

"Another one in the display gallery for Fox, eh?" Laughed one of the girls.

"Actually I have a better idea."

Twenty minutes later, one of the boards in the gallery room had been cleared, Fox's painting centered high, and a sign hung below it announcing the title.

An Army of One.

"Saw that painting of yours." Falco remarked, watching Fox load his gloc, speaking to him through their headsets. They were wearing huge headsets as per gun range rules. "You really do have some talent. You should use it."

Fox snapped his arm up and fired all the shots. The target came forward and displayed a smiley face of holes. "I have more talent elsewhere I'm afraid." He kicked out the empty clip absently.

"Not bad." James remarked, sent his target all the way to the back, turned, and fired over his shoulder. The results were the same.

"Showoff." Fox grunted.

Falco rolled his eyes, bracing and firing. Falco only loaded five shots instead of six, always, and used hollow points. Even in the gun range, the thunder blast of the magnum filled the building, and the hollow point ripped a savage hole in the target. "Want to trade, Fox?"

"Yeah sure." Fox tossed his gloc to Falco, who put his gun back on an empty chamber and pitched the magnum to him.

"To think these things are mostly plastic…" Falco eyed the gloc, lifted it in classic gang-banger style—flat instead of up—and fired, missing the target twice. "Damage is less…"

"I don't load hollow points… oh, hell!" This was added when the magnum very nearly sat Fox down. James laughed. "Now wonder you don't do that grip on this gun!"

"I'm no fool. Some other idiot can get a broken wrist." Falco grunted. "By the way, I read all of that poem, Lady of Shalott…"

"You read Tennyson?" James looked at Falco.

"Only for the seducing rights… and as for Lady of Shalott, I can safely say that while it's rather romantic, I'm not at all sure what it's about."

Fox laughed.

"So who's this girl you've got your eye on?"

"Why do you care?"

"Well, none of the school girls seems to have caught your eye before… so I'm guessing she's another military brat…"

"Nooo…"

"When you say it like that it means yes. Ok, so she's a military brat or waiting to be a cadet. Probably Air Force like you, am I right?" When Fox didn't reply, Falco plowed on. "Not taller then you, probably. Probably about an inch shorter, maybe two."

"Jesus, how well do you know me?"

"All those hours playing basketball in the gym while the girls did their class separate paid off." Was the smug reply.

"Falco you need to come along with us more often. He never tells ME these things." James said.

"You're my dad, go figure." Fox shot him a look, taking a stance, then grinning. "Wicky wicky wild, wild west." He pulled off a few dance moves then fired.

"All right, I'm not buying you any more movies… nice moves though."

"So you going to fill me in on this girl or what?" Falco finally asked, looking at Fox.

"My private life stays that way." Was the cheerful reply. "Don't ask, don't tell policy."

"Need to know basis, and we don't need to know?" James asked.

"Correct." Fox stuck the gun in his belt, hooking his thumbs into his belt loops absently, then suddenly wavering as colors burst through his head. Blue, vibrant blue and gold. Panic. Anger. Resentment. Pain.

Then he was on the ground, looking up at Falco and James.

"What in hell just happened?" He very calmly asked, managing to sit up, rubbing the back of his head.

"You tell us, man. You kinda wavered and hit the ground flat out." Falco replied, helping him up. "You feel ok?"

"I feel fine…" He continued to rub the back of his head, trying to remember what happened. The colors, a fireworks burst through his mind, finding old pathways, reaching, desperate. Emotions, not his own, definitely not his own. He shook off, managed a smile for his friend and dad, and to prove he was ok whipped off another shot with the magnum, piercing the paper silhouette between the 'eyes.'

"Well, well. It's been a while since information reached us on this." Andross looked at the carefully prepared document on his desk. "So, tell me how you see it."

Rachel sat on the edge of his desk. "Well, one subject was assaulted. No long-term bodily damage, don't worry, but at the moment it happened, the other received the backlash of it and passed out, which is not in his medical history at all." She rubbed her chin. "We haven't had any evidence of the theory working for years until now. Perhaps we should live-contact them?"

"No, we've got some other things on our plate right now…" He knocked back some aspirin as the stress ate at him. He just wasn't appreciated anymore. He had other things to contend with, but he swore to himself that he would come back to this. And maybe once he could, there would be more information, and he would be able to do a live contact…

Fox sighed, rubbing a temple, allowing the marker he held to wander over the sheet of paper in no particular pattern, then capping it and picking up one of his metallic markers. Life went on, but he was still pondering what had happened earlier in the day.

God only knew of course. Heat perhaps, though it had never happened to him before, even in a weight room or sauna. No, he remembered this… from when he was little, from before his mom died…

He moaned. God his memory was so fuzzy… but he remembered lying awake at night, speaking, speaking to _someone._ Some else, an other… but not always with words. Emotions, pure emotions, able to exchange them and understand. Friendship. Love.

Love?

He looked at the picture he was drawing. It was a starburst of blue and gold, and he had begun to wrap it, hug it with deep green and silver, entwine the colors. He forced himself to cap the marker and drop it, looking at the picture.

Yes love. He remembered pure innocent love.

_This just can't be normal._ He sighed to himself, sitting back, idly spinning in his computer chair. He was wearing just a set of worn jeans, bare footed and shirtless. His stereo was set to a local slow-jams station, music he found it easy to think to. His room was a strange combination of military focus and art hole. Paints and poetry contested for shelf space with models and thick military books. And hanging above his bed was a very, very old finger painting he had done in preschool. For some reason, he could never bring himself to take it down. He stared at it, allowing himself to zone out, nodding in time with the music and sipping at a mug of coffee.

_OTHER_ home.

He started as that clear slice of memory returned. Other house, other home. Someplace he had never been but was welcome to go. He moaned and tilted his head back, wondering just want was wrong with him.

His cell phone chirped the first bars of a recent popular song, and he picked it up, glancing at the caller ID. "Yo, Falco. Wassap?"

"Watching golf and drinking an import." Was the smartass reply. "Listen, you busy next Friday night?"

He looked at the calendar on his door. "Not yet. Why?"

"I'm going to set you up."

"You are not." He replied severely.

"In a thoroughly innocent, I just want to be helpful and selfish way. Listen, I landed a date with a rather interesting young lady, but she won't go out with me unless it's a double date the first time. So I thought you could find the number you need and ask whatever girl it is. Come on dude, we're just going to Club Dynamite."

Fox considered that. "I haven't been on the club scene for a month or so."

"Not a problem, the fashions haven't changed yet. Come on Fox, ASK her." Falco hung up.

"Egotistical bastard. It's so easy for him." Fox sighed once he had hung up, looking at the finger painting. Gold and blue. He shook his head sharply and sighed. Might as well try it, he supposed. What did he have to loose?

"Oh, man…"

"Is he even aware of what he's doing…"

Fox looked toward the girl track team members, who were hanging all over the bleachers and staring in his direction, and grinned, then pulled off his shirt. He felt arrogant today, so might as well.

"Well aren't we too sexy for our shirt." Falco said. He did field events sometimes, in particular javelin. He said it was because of early experience with a crowbar. Fox didn't question it further.

"Yup. Hey Bill, kamere. You too Scott." The two came over, and he propped his forearms on their shoulders. "You know that song Larger then Life? Backstreet Boys?"

"I'm more the Beach Boys sort, but sure." Said Bill. Scott also nodded.

"Ever seen the video?"

"Once or twice." Scott said.

"Every freaking day thanks to my sister." Bill replied.

"Good. Since our coach is stuck on the phone with the administrators for an undeterminable amount of time, I've got an idea…"

Falco leaned on one of the javelins and listened in to Fox's planning, laughing heartily. "Did we get sick of our art-geek label, Fox?"

"I'm feeling the need to strut and flex. You guys in agreement?" He looked at Bill and Scott.

"As long as you're center stage, you're the one who'd know the choreography."

"Good, come on." Fox strode toward the bleachers, Bill and Scott following, did a sweeping bow, and went into his own remediation of the Larger then Life video. Being he wasn't a choir student, his voice was just slightly off-key, but the girls didn't seem to care much.

It was toward the end of it that their track instructor arrived and broke it up.

Blue and gold…

Fox rubbed his temples, trying his damnedest to learn more about organic chemistry and finding it just impossible today. The back of his mind was completely flooded with the colors; which came from nowhere at weird intervals to explode across his mind and blast him with emotions. Loneliness. A questioning feeling. He tried to shake it off, knocked back extra-strength Tylenol and prayed to god the mental disturbance disappeared by seven. He had actually gotten up the guts to call and set up the double date, he didn't want to have to squeak out due to health issues.

He had just arrived at his date's house when the colors dimmed and feelings faded, as if they knew he was going to be busy. He shrugged it off and walked up to the door, pressing the buzzer.

The figure that answered the door was one he knew well, now greatly complimented by the club dress. He got a bit dazzled, then shook it off.

"So _you're_ the great Fox McCloud, child prodigy of the Air Force." Fara Phoenix drawled.

He grinned and held out his hand. "And you're Test Pilot Phoenix. Not so bad yourself. Shall we?"


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Year 504 PC

"Fox, we've got a problem."

"Great." He pulled himself out from under the arwing and sat up absently, looking at Peppy. "We just finished a huge war. What's the issue now?"

"I don't think the war is over. It looks like a small group of Venomian Elites, including Star Wolf, survived." Once Fox had stood, Peppy passed him the stack of satellite pictures. "They've been hassling cargo freighters, space yachts, et cetera. We might have to go take care of it."

"Well then." Fox started flipping through the pictures, eyes narrowed when he recognized the silhouette of the Wolfen fighters. "So, are we actually hired on by Pepper, or is this going to be Pro Bono?"

"Now that the Economy has recovered, the General is more then willing to pay us." He shrugged. "In fact he's offering more then he gave us at the end of the war!"

"Hey if it gets us out of debt… I say we do it."

"We're behind you all the way. In fact, it looks like Bill, Katt, and Fara might be getting in on this too." Peppy followed him to the bridge.

"On this one, the more the merrier, by all means."

"And the more time spent with Fara, the merrier you'll be, right?" Falco asked, grinning. He was already on the bridge.

"And the more time YOU spend with Katt, the less merry you'll be." Was the cheerful reply, earning him a half-hearted glare. "We're back in business, everyone."

"Have you got the plan straight?"

"Yes Emperor. Just not the reason why." Wolf shook his head, and his team agreed. "Why don't we just kill them all? Especially McCloud. He's better to us dead then alive."

"For reasons which started many years ago. Don't argue with me, O'Donnel. Your team has your assignment. Carry it out. I'll give you a fuller debrief later… oh, and Powalski, you won't be accompanying your team." Andross turned to Leon. "I've got a separate mission for you."

"So, is this where I laugh and say 'We meet again'?" Wolf laughed, diving his plane at the Star Fox team.

"I'd sooner ask you to shut the hell up." Was Fox's reply. "By the way, where's your forth team member?"

"Ah, elsewhere. We won't be needing him."

The Great Fox fired on one of the Venomian cruisers as the two squads of fighters ripped into each other. The Wolfens had been upgraded again, and the seven on three battle seemed oddly even. Then for no reason the Star Fox team could fathom, the Star Wolf team turned and ran, darting in between two of their cruisers.

"It's a trap." Said Peppy. "It's got to be a trap…"

"Trap or no, I say we charge anyway. Even their elites have been cut down easily by our lasers." Said Falco.

"We follow them, but we fall into formation, defense-cover pattern. We clear?" Fox said, falling into a leading position as the other fighters fell into position. "All right, let's go."

The group dove as one between the Venomian cruisers, which barely shot at them, and saw nothing in evidence that Star Wolf even came this way. Fox moved farther forward on point, frowning, and that's when all hell broke loose.

Tractor beams lanced from nowhere, freezing his team behind him. He flipped, trying to open fire, but the cruisers had closed ranks even more. It was nearly impossible to fire on the projectors without firing on his team.

"Well well, we do have you at a disadvantage don't we?" Wolf asked in a somewhat oily voice, his trio falling on the other side of Fox, trapping him in between tractor beams and his enemy.

"Let them go, O'Donnel." Was the hateful reply.

"No, I can't do that, unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Unless you give yourself up in exchange for us releasing them. Not my idea of course, I'd rather kill you now, but I still serve my Emperor."

"Don't do it Fox." Falco shouted, and the others agreed.

"And what do you plan on doing with them if I refuse?"

"Well, Leon has said he's been bored…"

Fox snarled, long and low, then lowered his hands from the controls of his plane. The engines stopped firing and his plane hovered in place, repulsion rockets helping it maintain position.

"Fox… don't…" Fara said weakly.

"Go ahead and have me pulled into a bay, O'Donnel. I won't fight." Fox tapped a code, and his plane's weapons deactivated, ignoring the protests of his team members. "Just please. Let them go."

Tractor beams locked him in place from multiple angles, and at the same time, Fox's entire squad was released.

"You bastard!" Falco gunned his ship's engine and charged Wolf.

"You do. He dies. It's that simple Lombardi. So unless you want to play loose and fast with your best friend's life…"

Falco hit the brakes and slowly backed off.

"Return to your cruiser, all of you. This is officially out of your hands."

Basically every guard on duty had been called down to Bay 4. Wolf could understand why, watching with crossed arms as the Arwing was pulled in and landed by the cruiser's tractor beams. Fox popped the cockpit himself and leapt out, pulling his gun and sliding it across the metal floor to Wolf, then standing fully and putting his hands on the back of his head.

"So. What's the grand occasion? Have I pissed off your Emperor so much I've been sentenced to death by torture?" Fox asked as he was handcuffed.

"I'd tell you if I knew… no, scratch that. I wouldn't." Wolf laughed harshly, and ripped Fox's name and rank badges off his jacket.

"You promised me an explanation, Emperor." Wolf said, watching as his leader collected a stack of printouts.

"I did, didn't I?" Andross sighed. "O'Donnel, do you know what I was before I became a War Lord? I was a famed geneticist, and unfortunately everything I studied was unappreciated. About 19 years ago I made acquaintance with a younger scientist named Paterson, and we started working together. The methods were a bit unethical… children were sometimes used in experiments, though I will say now none died or ended up severely effected by these tests." Or so he had been told. "On a certain theory we just weren't getting the results we wanted, so we went further under the table and quietly injected a few civilian babies with a harmless serum to slightly alter their genetic code. Rather interesting the way this has turned out…" He felt himself grin. "O'Donnel, Fox McCloud is one of those babies."

"What?" Wolf's jaw went slack. "McCloud… was one of your… experiments?"

"Not that he knows that. And that is exactly what I'm going to go tell him right now."

Fox crossed his arms and looked across the table at the guard. The guard looked back. They locked eyes, and Fox refused to back down. The guard started to flinch.

The door banged open, making the guard jump, and Andross himself strolled in, carrying a thick folder. "Well, Mr. McCloud, how are you enjoying your stay?"

"Your hospitality leaves a bit to be desired." Was the cold reply.

"We didn't kill your teammates did we?" Wolf growled, deep in his throat. "So don't complain."

Fox growled back.

"Enough." Andross tossed the folder on the table. The papers scattered across the smooth, worn metal surface. Fox looked at the folder, and his own name jumped out at him, on the label.

"Keeping track of my flight records?" He asked, trying to sound bored.

"Not hardly. If it's anything in there that you've seen before, it's your medical records."

"Med records? The hell do you care if I got the flu when I was three or something?"

"Oh, believe me, it makes all the difference." Andross grinned, sitting down, tapping his fingertips together. "You see, McCloud, you and I have been on more intimate terms then you'd believe, since only hours after your birth."

"Oh, really?"

Andross pulled one of the sheets of paper out of the stack and slid it to Fox. "I've seen your class records as well, so I imagine you know what that is."

Fox glanced at the picture. "Sure. DNA strand."

He pulled out another picture and slid it over. "That is _your DNA."_

Fox looked at the picture, uncomprehending. Instead of the one twisted ladder, it looked like two ladders twisted together, forming a strange column. "That doesn't seem biologically possible."

"Well. It's true. McCloud, you're one of my early experiments. Don't blame your dead parents, they had no knowledge of it. When you got your first shots at the hospital only hours after your birth, I paid the doctor off to inject you with something else."

"You… altered… my… genetic… code?" Fox said very slowly. "So where are my two extra eyes and telekinetic powers?"

"Oh it wasn't anything to that extreme. Tell me, tell me, can you ever remember something strange happening to you? Another voice in your head perhaps?" Andross watched Fox's face and manner change, and he smiled. "Of course I know about it, McCloud. You're part of my experiment, of course I had you quietly monitored. I knew when you passed out on the gun range two years ago. I even know why."

"So. What are you going to do with me now?" He asked in a somewhat hollow voice, looking at the picture of his DNA.

"Powalski is in the process of picking up the other participant. Until he returns, you're going to have to wait in a cell." Andross stood. "Sorry for the inconvenience."

Fox didn't reply.

"But… but what would Andross…"

"Quiet." Leon snapped, shoving the girl forward, kicking Andross' door in and pushing her through. "Look what I found, boss."

"Thank you, Powalski." Andross smiled, tapping his fingertips together, looking at the quaking teenager. "You don't need to be scared of me, you know."

"Until I know what your plans are for me, yes I bloody well do." She replied.

He laughed, standing. "Well, perhaps I should take you to your friend then."

"Friend?"

"I'm sure you term it differently." He narrowed his eyes, fighting the urge to activate his telekinetic amplifier and go sifting through her mind and memories. He had almost done so with Fox too, but he didn't want the experiment corrupted by his interference. "Leon, remove her cuffs. She can't go anywhere anyway…"

Fox, who had been doing pushups in his cell, wasn't surprised when O'Donnel arrived and drug him to another part of the ship, tossing him in what appeared to be an observation room—a mostly empty white room with a large mirror on one wall. He shot the mirror a scowl and sat down against one of the walls, resting his wrists on his knees and bowing his head.

The door opened again, and when he heard a startled cry, he looked up just in time to see the door close. A girl about his age stood there. She looked to be a crossbreed, coyote and silver fox, creating a silvery canine of delicate build. As he watched, she kicked the door. She hadn't really paid him any attention yet.

He frowned to himself, feeling some part of his mind come to life. He had never seen her before… but he knew her…

"Is your name Ash?" He finally asked in a rather distant voice.

She jumped and turned to look at him, then blinked, her mind also going to work. "You're… you're Fox, aren't you?"

He nodded once. "So. They got you too eh?"

She slowly walked over and sat down cross-legged across from him. "Heh. Yeah. One of Andross' cronies jumped me while I was on the way home… I imagine it wasn't near as pleasant for you."

"You have no idea." He grunted, then blinked as the colors exploded in his head. She blinked back. "Did Andross tell you why you're here?"

"Nope."

"He told me… Apparently we're part of one of his early experiments." He sighed. "Which kind of explains some things… I mean, unless I'm mistaken… you're my other aren't you?"

She smiled. "You remember."

"I can't forget." He shook his head. "Every time I paint, it's there… speaking of which, you're a professional artist aren't you?"

She nodded. "And you're military. I figured that out when I went out and bought a gloc and was getting bullseyes instantly."

He grinned, then held up one of his hands, spreading his fingers. She lifted her hand and pressed hers to his, palm to palm, lining up their fingers. Instantly the colors exploded in their minds again.

"Where does this leave us?"

"I don't know. I honestly don't know. But unless I'm wrong…" He looked at the mirror. "We've been brought back here so Andross can finish the experiment." Seeing her eyes widen with fear, he reached forward and pulled her close to hug her absently. She returned it, shivering. "Don't worry, you're not the only one who's scared. I've heard what this guy has done…"

"But you've fought him before."

He sighed. "I can't fight now."

"Well aren't we in a good mood." Wolf glanced at Leon, who was grinning and cracking his knuckles.

"Just entertaining the fun I could have tormenting our archenemy in there…" Leon nodded upward toward the room they watched from behind a mirror.

"Afraid that you won't be doing any tormenting, Powalski." Andross was watching and taking notes, ever the scientist. "Sorry. This is MY research project, and if you're in it at all, you're an assistant under my constant supervision. I don't need you mucking up what I've waited years to finish."

"Whoa, boss, chill."

Andross ignored him, tucking the pen behind one of his ears absently and leaving the observation room to enter the interrogation room.

The moment the door opened, the two stiffened and looked up. The girl, whose name was Ash Hartford, looked absolutely terrified. Fox looked very calm, but fear still radiated from him.

"So, what are you going to do with us?" Fox asked in an icy voice.

"You know I plan on finishing my experiment."

"Will we at least live through it?"

"I'm not sure if I can guarantee that… or if you'd want to." He shrugged. "All in the name of science, I assure you."

"That really comforts us." Ash muttered, shivering.

"Well, on your feet, you two. I'm not going to put you under restraints. I don't need to."

"You say that and a black belt in Karate sits in front of you?" Fox crossed his arms, eyes narrowed, not standing yet.

Andross also crossed his arms. "How's this, McCloud. If one of you struggles, the other one dies. Much as I'd like not to end my experiment on such a tragic note, I know how much of a lethal weapon you are, even without a gun or blade. Now stand."

Both did, ceasing contact with each other as the glaring explosions of light and color in their heads became too much too handle.

"Good. I see we understand each other. Now follow me."

"We can't do _anything?"_ Slippy almost shrieked.

"No. Andross has us pinned. Now that he's got our leader… all we can do is wait for an opportunity." Peppy sighed, looking at the message on their main screen.

"But what would Andross want with Fox, besides to kill him?" Fara asked. "If he wanted Fox dead, he would have killed Fox right in front of us as a lesson. I know how that guy operates, and how Star Wolf does."

"So if he doesn't want Fox dead… what does he want him for?" Falco fiddled with his dog tags, eyes distant and empty.

No one had an answer.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Fox's growl resonated in the medical chamber, rumbled off the smooth metal surfaces. He was shirtless, standing with his arms propped on a metal counter, leaning his weight into them. The hefty blood sample taken not five minutes earlier still had him light-headed, even though he had given blood before. His muscles were locked and his jaw was clenched, anger burning in his eyes.

Ash had been overcome from the blood sample, and was sitting nearby, sprawled nearly limp in the chair, a good deal paler then she was supposed to be. Her ears were slicked back, though, in response to Fox's almost continual growl.

"So. What else is on the immediate agenda?" Fox finally asked.

"One more thing, for now." Andross replied, standing nearby with his back turned, adjusting some biotech equipment. He was confident enough to turn his back to Corneria's best soldier and fighter, because he knew he had Fox cowed. "Monitor. Keep dibs on your vital signs and brain activity."

"Is that really necessary?"

"Absolutely. Crucial to what I'm trying to learn." Andross moved from the counter, carrying what looked like a strange white half-circle in one hand, almost like an odd headband. He stepped in behind Fox, and only gave one warning. "If I were you, I'd get a good hold on that counter."

Then two burning stings went through Fox's spine, the fire of pain licking through him. He reeled reflexively; heard Ash gave a small muffled cry in response to his pain. Then his vision came back into focus slowly, and he lifted a hand. The white half-circle now wrapped the back of his neck just below the base of his skull. He could feel the bumps of lights, and near as he could tell; the thing had sunk two prongs into the back of his neck to anchor there.

"Don't try to remove it yourself." Andross advised, wiping away the two drips of blood with a flip of his wrist. "It'd be a rather painful form of suicide, more or less."

"This thing just hooked into my nervous system, didn't it?" Fox asked, voice a bare snarl.

"I'm afraid so. And I'm afraid that's the other reason you won't want to struggle. That can deliver electric shocks right to your spine and brain. Not healthy, and not comfortable."

Fox growled, but said nothing.

"You're going to have to stand, young lady. You're next." Andross turned to Ash.

Ash whimpered. "Please no…"

"Sorry it's necessary…"

Fox elbowed Andross aside, scooped Ash up with a single move of his arms, then sat in the chair, holding her in his lap so her back was turned to Andross. "We don't have a choice." He told her somewhat grimly. "If we want to live through this…"

She nodded, getting a grip on his arm, fingers digging in when the monitor dug into the back of her neck. Fox felt the pain lance through him again, but it was distant somehow, it was Ash feeling it. Ash had no problem with letting of a high-pitched, keening yelp when it connected, then went limp in Fox's arms, unconscious.

"You really are a bastard, you know that Andross?" Fox remarked, holding his friend close.

"I'm a scientist, McCloud. A pioneer in my field. I don't expect you to understand that. You're participating, and there's nothing you can do about it." Andross wove a hand, and Star Wolf walked in moments later.

"Now isn't that sweet?" Pigma drawled. "McCloud and his little girlfriend."

"She isn't my girlfriend." Fox stood, still carrying Ash. "She's my Other."

Star Wolf looked at him as if he was either a very dim bulb or ready for the straight jackets.

"I don't expect you to understand that." He said heavily. "Now, are we going to some sort of private quarters or what? She needs to sleep this off, and so do I."

Falco sighed, wandering down one of the Great Fox's long corridors, arms folded, head bowed. Now that they had lost their leader, the whole ship as well as the crew seemed different. Laughter no longer echoed through the hallways, music didn't vibrate the walls, even the glow of the metal seemed dim. The Star Fox team had lost its spirit and soul, the driving force behind it.

"No one will be able to take over, will they?"

He looked over, and saw Katt leaning on a doorframe, watching him with empty, worried eyes. "No." He finally said. "Star Fox is gone until Fox returns."

"That's more then likely just what Andross wants. He wants us to loose morale."

"He's accomplished that mission then." Falco sighed, shoulders slumped. "Katt. No one else can ever lead. It won't feel right. We are without our leader, without the very thing that holds us together, and we all feel it."

She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning her head on his shoulder. He slowly returned the hug, a strange whimper coming from his throat.

"I know, baby. I feel it too." She whispered.

Fox sighed, settling Ash onto the small, hard bed and pulling the thin sheets up over her. He doubted it would be enough to keep her warm in the cold of the lab, but it was the best he could do for now.

He looked down at her for a moment, as she curled up reflexively, tucking her muzzle under one of her hands. His other. The person who shared his mind as a young child and shared his mind now. The person who had his DNA…

Wolf shoved him from behind to catch his attention, and he spun to face his enemy, gaze frigid.

"Don't touch me, O'Donnel." He said in a soft, harsh voice. "You wouldn't want to anger your Emperor by damaging his subject, now would you?"

"You're not as valuable as you think." Wolf replied, voice equally low, visible eye blue as ice and just as cold.

"Heh. Well, that has yet to be proven." Fox looked back to Ash, then crossed his arms and looked at Wolf. "So are you going to escort me to my quarters or what?"

Less then a minute later he stood in the room that was across from Ash's, and Wolf had already left, the door sealing shut behind him. Fox sighed, reaching up a hand to brush the monitor. God only knew what all Andross picked up from it. Brain activity as well as vital signs, Andross had said. It probably tracked other things as well…

He sighed and flopped back on the bed, looking at the ceiling, folding his arms over his chest.

So what could he do now? He was in a helpless position. If he tried to struggle or run, he would be shocked to unconsciousness. Even if he could stand the shocks, he'd more likely then not be forced to watch as Ash was executed right in front of him. He wasn't sure, but he had a strong suspicion that killing Ash would kill him as well, and vice versa.

"All right, so how does this work? Our DNA is intertwined. So? We don't look alike, we don't act alike, or think alike. What's the connection? Why is it so important to Andross?" He asked the ceiling. "And what… oh what do I do now…" He moaned the last bit to himself.

His team would probably be a bit lost without him. He was leader. It had been a unanimous decision when it had been made, and no one else had led since. He had come to rather like the position, actually, and they supported him. Now he was gone, trapped on one of Andross' cruisers with no way out.

So what then? Quit? Give up? Let Andross experiment and test until he wasted away or died in shock from one of the tests? It'd be a cold day in Hell before he gave up. But there was nothing he could do.

At least, right now.

Which meant he had to wait.

Watch and wait for his opportunity, and hope to God one comes in the first place…

"Find out anything new?"

"Revitalized old data, in any effect." Andross replied, moving his wrist in a circle to swirl the blood in a flask. The chemicals added had turned it into a rather purple color. "I have their DNA codes remapped, and in greater detail, as well as their brain patterns. In fact the moment I put the monitor on the girl the computers were flooded with information."

"I still don't understand this." Wolf hopped up to sit on the metal counter, watching his Emperor move around the expansive laboratory.

"Their DNA is intertwined, O'Donnel. I've said that many times." Andross brought up a 3D model, the two codes wrapped around each other in a death grip that could never be split apart, becoming almost a skeletal column.

"So they basically have the same DNA codes. But what's the effect? They're nowhere near twins."

"The similarities aren't superficial. They go much, much deeper, to the very cores of their beings." Andross held the beaker up to look at the contents. "Fox McCloud is Military. He was practically brought up that way since his mother died. He's a black belt in Karate, a top-class sniper and sharp shooter, best at the Flight Academy, the whole nine yards. I'm sure you knew all that. But did you know, O'Donnel, that McCloud is an artist?" Andross smiled at Wolf. "He can paint, O'Donnel. The girl is a professional artist on Zoness. Does huge murals for the resorts for a living. Beautiful work. I've seen them in person. A year ago, she bought herself a Gloc for no known reason, and according to records held by gun ranges, since the first day she's been getting bullseyes. Do you start to see the connection?"

Wolf sank into thought. "Wait. You're saying… they share talents?"

"No, O'Donnel. I am saying they share minds."

Wolf's jaw dropped. "Jeeezus. You did that just with their DNA?"

"Didn't mean to, in truth. It was a rather sketchy process when we injected them as newborns with the serum. Now, at least, I can see the full effects." He chuckled. "Which is probably better for them then not."

"I doubt they want to die in your labs, no offence."

"None taken. You see, O'Donnel… they are linked so close they feel each other's pain. Each other's pleasure. But they have identical DNA."

Wolf burst into laughter. "God Boss did you screw them over! I was considering taking leave, but I think I'm going to stick around just for entertainment purposes."

"Glad you are. I believe the rest of your team is as well."

"Even Andrew with his weak stomach?"

"Ah I put him to work watching the data come in. No blood, no shots, just information. By the way, thank you for putting up with him. I very nearly can't."

"Not a problem, Emperor."

Ash woke up with a start, looking up blankly at the soldier towering over her, muscles tightening. She remembered what had happened. Even as she sat there, a little whisper of green and silver trailed through the back of her mind, a faint brush of emotions and thoughts.

"Up." Said the Venomian soldier in a hard voice, scowling down at her. "Now."

She sat up slowly, swinging her feet over the end of the bed, wincing when her stomach growled loudly. She stood, opening her mouth.

"You'll be fed." He snapped, pushing her out of her suite. "Just get a move on for now."

As she stepped out into the hall, the door across from her opened, and Fox came out, pacing another soldier.

"Is it just me, or does their hospitality need work?" He asked with a weak smile.

The soldier escorting him, which was carrying a rather large gun (more out of paranoia then anything, he had been told that Fox was rendered helpless, but rumors do travel), spun and brought his gun up, clipping Fox under his ear. Fox dropped wordlessly to his hands and knees, closing his eyes. Ash reeled, staggering, putting a hand on the wall to steady herself.

"So, wise ass, are we going to keep our mouth shut now?" The soldier snapped, pressing the gun's barrel to Fox's temple.

Fox looked at the soldier, and the look held so much fury Ash was surprised he could contain it. "If I wasn't on your Emperor's leash, you would already be dead. I think you should thank your great and wonderful leader later on for that." With that he got to his feet without as much as a wobble, one hand lifting to cover the sore spot.

The following walk down the corridor was silent. At least, as far as the soldiers knew.

_'Fox was that necessary?'_ Ash glanced at him from the corners of her eyes, keeping most of her gaze on what was in front of her.

_'Sure blame me.'_ He replied, anger exploding through his mind, accompanied by dull, throbbing pain. _'They hate me Ash. I have to deal with that. I'm so sorry it affects you too…'_

_'We're in this together, Fox.'_

_'I know.'_ He sighed to himself, and fell silent, keeping his thoughts to himself, though his emotions still leaked into her mind. She considered reaching over to take his hand, started to do so, and drew her hand back. Touch would be overwhelming right now, by far too overwhelming. Once Fox calmed down, she'd try to reassure him. In the mean time, she could only watch and try to comfort him with thoughts and emotions.

They were allowed about fifteen minutes to eat, then about ten to freshen up in different locker rooms. Having already lost his rank badges and wings, Fox was forced to loose his uniform as well, having to fall into wearing a featureless flight suit. He knew why that had been provided to him, too. It would be easy for Andross to access his wrist veins…

Reasonably clean and both wearing different clothing, they were left in Andross' lab. Fox did some minor stretches then flopped onto one of the medical beds, trying to calm himself. Ash fell into nervous pacing, swinging her arms, tail twitching. Fox's tail fell into the same rhythm absently.

The door opened from the back, and Leon came in, giving the pair a bright grin. "Well, good morning, McCloud. Heard one of our soldiers had to give you a bit of a bump on the head to teach you respect."

Fox made a rather rude gesture in Leon's direction in response and didn't move from where he was.

"Temper, temper. You ARE at our mercy, you know. You can drop the gung-ho marine bullcrap."

Fox sat up, swinging his legs around to sit on the edge of the medical bed. "_Air Force._ Not Marines."

"My mistake." Leon smiled and spread his hands. "Andross is running a tad late, I'm supposed to keep an eye on you."

"Why the hell are you so happy?" Ash asked him, setting her hands on her hips.

"Because he's contemplating all of the horrible, horrible things he could do to us. I'm willing to bet they're a good bit more horrible for you then me, unless I have Leon's orientation wrong…" Fox buffed his nails on the front of the flight suit, looking bored.

Leon tapped a button on his watch, and a very minor jolt singed Fox's nervous system, making him tremble a bit. Ash bit her lips and shivered, finding a spot to sit and cope with the pain.

_'Sorry…'_ Fox's emotional apology ran through her mind, and she accepted. "What was that for?"

"Show some respect, McCloud." Leon's voice was back to normal, hot and oily, a twist to it that suggested complete and utter sadistic insanity.

"Powalski, that was unnecessary." Andross walked in, shooting Leon a look. "From now on, do not administer such treatment without my explicit permission."

"He insulted me, boss." Leon said coldly.

"That doesn't matter in the scheme of things. What matters to me is that I get my research done, nothing more." Andross pulled a prepped syringe out of a case and removed the cap, pressing the stopper slightly and watching the liquid come out.

"All right."

"So, who first?" Andross held up the syringe and looked at Fox and Ash.

Fox stepped forward, shoving his sleeve up and holding out his arm. "Get it over with."

Andross grabbed Fox's wrist with one hand and administered the shot with the other. Fox closed his eyes, feeling the burning sensation travel up his arm. Andross was not gentle about shots, he simply got it over with as fast as he could. Fox took a step back and rubbed his arm reflexively, glancing at Ash. She slowly stepped forward and held out a trembling arm, biting her lip as she got the shot.

"So what was in the syringe, pray tell?" Fox asked.

"You wouldn't understand the name. Let's just say it isn't a vaccination."

Even as Andross said that, Fox's vision was swimming, and only moments later, both he and Ash crumbled to the floor.

…

…

?

Ash woke up very slowly, eyes fluttering open, breathing slowly. The room she was in was dark, and something was pressed over her lower chest and stomach, not heavy but a weight none the less. She didn't react until a gentle breeze fluttered over her cheek.

She couldn't see very well, but she didn't have to. She knew the scent. Fox was still unconscious next to her, lax from the drug, one arm tossed over her in an almost protective matter. Whoever had carted them out of the lab had dumped them into the same room.

Even asleep, she felt his mind wrapped into hers, closer then before. She had a brief mental image of a Yin-Yang sign. So was that what the drug had been? Something to push their minds closer? Or alter their codes so it'd happen automatically? God only knew what Andross had done to them. All she knew is that she felt very heavy and distant.

Fox very, very slowly stirred, moving as if he was under water, eyes slowly opening, then blinking and clearing. "What happened?" Even when just awake, his voice was calm and clear. She had to wonder how exactly he did that.

"That's what I was trying to figure out. Whatever Andross shot us up with knocked us flat in seconds, and whatever jerks carted us away decided it would be funny to dump us in the same room." She replied in a somewhat blurry voice. "And whatever the drug was, I don't think it's totally worn off."

"Doubt it." Fox shifted slightly, pulling his arm back and resting it on his side. "All I know is that I really hate the damn monitor I've been collared with."

"So do I."

They lay in silence for a while, about an inch of distance in between them, feeling the drugged sensations slowly fade away. As the drugs wore off, the colors in their minds woke up, and they kept the distance out of fear of being overwhelmed.

"Fox?"

"Mm?"

"What's going to happen to us?"

He was silent, then said, "I don't know. I don't even know if we're going to get out of here alive."

She had known the answer before she asked, but it still hit her like a punch in the gut. She whimpered, rolling onto her side and wrapping an arm around him. The fireworks show that went off instantly in her head blinded her eyes, both mentally and physically. Fox wrapped his arm around her, eyes closing as the emotions raced through him.

"If we do get out of here… what will happen to us then? Do you think anyone else will really understand… this?"

"I don't know, Ash. I just don't know."

Andrew sat his coffee cup down, watching as the somewhat calm lines that represented the two prisoners' brain activity suddenly jumped into life, peaking and plunging at rates he had nearly never seen, then falling into sync, still racing. "Uncle!" He remarked over his shoulder, sitting back to take in all the monitor lines. The monitors dedicated to emotions were also jumping, even more then brain activity.

"Perfect." Andross smiled when he saw the monitors, sipping his coffee. "And that's just the response I wanted."

"What did you do?" Andrew glanced at them.

"Turned up their amplifiers. Now the real research begins."


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

"We have to do something, General." Said Peppy, looking at the screen. "It's been over two months. We know he's got to be alive, but we don't know how much longer he will be. We've got to try to pick him up."

"I know, Peppy, but hell, you remember what they said in their messages. If we attempt pickup or any sort of attack, they'll kill him immediately." Pepper spread his hands helplessly. "Hell, Wolf even told me they'd drag him in front of the camera and blow out his brains in front of us to drive the point home."

Falco put his hands on the back of Peppy's chair and leaned down to look at the camera. "Have you ever heard of a 'mercy killing,' General?"

"Falco!" Peppy practically gasped.

"You know you're thinking it too, Pep. He's been in Andross' control for two months. I doubt they're just leaving him in a cell. We've all heard what happens to Andross' prisoners…" Falco closed his eyes. "He's probably better off dead. I hate saying it, I hate it, but it's probably more then true."

Pepper closed his eyes and disconnected, shutting off his phone and sitting back in his chair, lifting a shaking hand to rub his burning eyes. Fox, captured. Fox, being experimented on, tortured. Fox, better off dead…

He shook off and steeled himself. He knew Fox. He knew that even as young as McCloud was, the first chance he got, he'd escape.

He didn't contemplate the possibility that Fox had no way to…

Fox tried very hard to ignore Andross, continuing his run on the treadmill as he always had while he was in the military, stride long and efficient. Though no marathon runner, he had a lot of endurance. While in boot camp he had been able to run three miles without a break. He hadn't softened up much since then.

He felt the press/pain of a needle from the secondary monitor wrapped around his lower left arm, and seconds later his eyes dilated completely as the drugs hit his system. His pace doubled, arms pumping, heart thundering in his chest. On the treadmill to his right, Ash also sped up. She had only done minor jogging before her capture, but now she struggled to build her endurance to where his was, keeping his pace as well she could. As they ran now they were in perfect sync, steps thumping, arms swinging, hearts pounding in time. Most free thought dropped away. What mattered was speed and endurance. Their minds wrapped together, emotions entangled like their DNA was.

Pigma watched with awe as the two teenagers kept the maniacal pace for over twenty minutes, their vital signs streaming across the monitors on the wall. In sync, as always. He looked at Fox, crossing his arms. He paid little attention to the girl; he didn't care much what happened to her. But he did have some history with Fox…

He had watched as over the last two months Andross had used drugs and tests to break open the pair's minds, pry them open and take a look to see if his theories were right. He had watched as Fox grew angry and restless, lost weight and his healthy tone. Even now the look in Fox's eyes was distant and cold, but there was little true fire there. Another month or two, and Fox would want to die. Pigma mused he'd be only too happy to grant that particular wish…

With a sudden hard jolt of movement, Ash stumbled off her treadmill, falling to her hands and knees in the space in between her and Fox's treadmills, panting, sweat streaming down, shaking. Fox leapt off his treadmill only milliseconds later, dropping to his knees and drawing her close, rocking her back and forth, making a noise deep in his throat that near as anyone could tell was some sort of coo, a soft reassuring noise. As far as anyone knew, foxes couldn't make a noise like that.

Pigma looked at the screens, watching as the pair of heartbeats steadied and slowed, as well as respiratory. The mind monitors, however, started showing increased activity, as did the emotion monitors.

"Whatever you shot them up with, I want some for my next workout." Pigma remarked to Andross, watching neutrally as Fox rubbed Ash's back absently. She had moved to return his hold, limp in his arms.

"No, actually, you don't." Andross handed him the bottle.

Warning: May cause seizures, brain damage, cardiac arrest, death.

"Nice, boss."

"I thought so." Andross tapped the end of his pen against his notes and smiled to himself. "Have you ever seen anyone move that fast?"

"Can't say I ever have… I heard that you're considering this part of the experiment over. What do you plan on doing with them?" He gestured at the pair.

"Actually I have other plans for them. Do you know what psychemicals are, Dengar?"

"Yes, and I know that unwilling subjects given too much power fight back."

"They don't dare to…" He turned to Andrew. "Nephew, make a note. Tonight we're going to start them on a new series of shots."

"Right." Andrew dutifully wrote it down. "What serum?"

Andross had already tucked the clipboard under his arm and was walking away from the pair. "Seplacon."

'_Fox…'_

Fox didn't so much as twitch, he was so used to mental whispers. _'Yeah Ash?'_

_'What is Seplacon?'_

Fox didn't have a clue and sent her an emotional shrug and spread hands. All he knew was that the last shot they had gotten before bed had hurt like hell, easily double what the others had.

There was a long pause.

_'I nearly had a heart attack today, Fox.'_

_ 'I know. I felt the spasm clutch your chest…'_ He closed his eyes for a moment, rolling on his side and looking at his arms. Where once muscle rippled, ready to be used, bone was starting to become more visible. He had been steadily loosing weight since he had arrived, practically. Ash, who weighed less then he did, was in an even worse state.

Silence, then fear trickled through his mind, spikes of intense gold with a shiver of blue. He tried to soothe her, but he was frightened as well.

_'What would happen to us if we got rescued?' _She asked in a distant, drifting voice.

_'Months and months of rehab.'_ He replied tiredly. _'Then maybe we'll be able to get on with our lives…'_

_'But… Fox… my life before was practically without you, your presence… you're my other… I don't think we can be separate anymore. We're almost one person.'_

_'I know.'_ He let his eyes close, and fell into a fitful, restless sleep.

Ash curled her hands into fists as Fox did, watching and feeling as he was shot up with Seplacon again. Neither had been informed what it was, but they both knew whatever it contained was dangerous and nasty. Since their first injection, they had both had pounding headaches that boarded on migraines which worsened with each shot, and even as she watched, Fox rubbed his temple, pulling his throbbing arm away.

She stepped forward and offered her arm. After so many needles, she didn't whine, didn't delay, just got it over with. The malicious serum set her veins on fire, making her bite her lip, and within moments her head started hurting again.

"I'm going to ask again. What is this stuff? You've cut back on all the tests and just seem to shoot us full of this crap and watch us…" Fox looked at Andross, eyes narrowed to slits. His hatred burned through him, flowing to her, but she had more then enough of her own.

"I don't think you need to know." Andross replied.

"I think we do. This is the fifth shot, Andross. Tell us." Fox's voice was low and angry, but also dull somehow, full of the pain in his head.

"You'll find out soon enough."

Fox's arm shot out and got Andross around the throat, taking his enemy to the floor in one motion, setting his knee on Andross' chest. "Tell us." He snarled.

Andross only smiled. "Good. I barely saw you move."

Then Fox and Ash both went into convolutions as the electricity seized their nervous systems, Fox collapsing backwards as Ash fell to the ground, both going into near-seizures.

Andrew let up on the button. "You ok, Uncle?"

"Fine." Andross stood, rubbing his throat and looking at his two unconscious subjects. "See that these two get to a room and get some sleep."

"All right."

Fox woke up with a start, muscles locking up. His head still throbbed, and his spine still tingled from the shock he had received. There went another few years off of his lifetime, he mused, struggling into a sitting position.

He was back in his room, and since he was alone he automatically assumed that Ash had been returned to hers. After a long time of being dumped into the same room, that was a bit odd unto itself. Oh well. He rubbed the back of his head right above the monitor absently, pushing off the bed. The lights in the room came up automatically, and he went through some stretches, trying to loosen up his tense muscles.

He caught a reflection of himself in one of the metal walls, and paused, looking at himself. He found himself wondering who he was looking at. He didn't remember being this skinny, with this thin of face and such desperate, pained eyes. He stepped over to the wall and set a hand on his reflection, looking at himself. He was wasting away.

He snarled and thumped the wall with his fists, turning away from the image. He hated what he saw, because what he saw was a dying man. He fell to his knees and covered his face with his hands, shoulders trembling.

He felt Ash reach out and touch his mind, then grow alarmed at his feelings, trying to consol him. He tried to shrug it off and apologize, but she wouldn't let him just brush her away.

_'I'm wasting away, Ash. I'm dying.'_ He looked at himself in the metal floor, looking at his haunted eyes.

_'We both are, Fox.'_

His hands curled into fists, fury rising so suddenly he choked on it. _'So do we allow ourselves to die without a fight, or do we die fighting?'_

She considered that. _'We die fighting.'_

He grinned, but it was without humor.

**_Falco!_**

Falco staggered, clutching his temples, crying out. The mental shriek had pierced his brain, emotions slamming him, but after a moment to recover, he knew who it was.

**_Falco, Peppy, Slippy! Can you hear me?_**

Peppy lifted a hand to his temple absently as Slippy very suddenly sat down on the floor. The team had been on the bridge, quietly whittling away the time, when the voice had slammed them.

"Fox?" Falco asked the air, voice blank and stunned.

**_Yeah, it's me. Listen, I don't have much time. I want you to attack the cruiser I'm on._**

"They'll kill you if we do, Fox." Slippy said in a trembling voice.

**_Not surprised, but that doesn't matter much._**

"Why not?"

A feeling of amusement reached them. **_Because I'm dying. Catch you guys on the flip side. Now come get me._**

The alarms rang, long and chiming, making Ash lift her head. This was her signal.

She stood and walked to her door, and was surprised when it opened as she reached it. A hand grabbed her shirt with a grip of iron and yanked her close to its owner, liquor-touched breaths fanning her cheek.

"We're under attack." Said Leon, voice still sharp and twisted in spite of the alcohol. "So I decided, hey, it's now or never."

Fox snapped his head up when Ash told him what was happening, rage burning through him, charging his cell door and snapping into a side kick. The metal was made to withstand laser blasts, but still his impact left a dent. He fell back, leg tingling, cursing helplessly. Leon had Ash. He knew that within five minutes, ten at the most, cuts would start to spread artfully over his body as he reflected the abuse put upon Ash. He stood, choking on his panic and rage, listening to the alarms… and felt something much like light explode through his head.

Rage. Panic. Pain. Helplessness. How dare Andross. How dare he treat his fellow human beings like this.

He had to be stopped.

Fox stood there, shaking, hands curled into fists, and let his anger flow.

An explosion went off in front of him, air blowing around him for a second, and when he opened his eyes, he saw that the door had been completely blown off its hinges, the electronic locks blown and sparking, the ruined door having slammed into Ash's door and flown into the abandoned room. The metal around both shredded doorways was blackened and pitted.

Fox looked down at himself, and saw blood dripping from his fingertips. Not a wound done to Ash, but some sort of reaction to what he had done.

So this was what Seplacon did.

He set his jaw and strode out of the room, turning and walking down the corridor, letting his storm of anger ride with him and in front of him, like lightning could ride in front of a storm. The walls on either side pitted and bent, some plates popping loose to show the rooms beyond. Soldiers, already running around, to battle stations, to planes, turned and pulled guns on him, shouting at him to stop, shouting at others to tell Andross that he was loose. He only grinned, and the expression was full of insane fury and hatred. Then the explosion ripped out from him, the lights going off in his head again, blood streaming from his hands and arms, body temperature soaring. The pale fire-lightning rode down the corridor, propelled by the metal walls, and hit the soldiers. The Venomians, already panicking, flew backwards on the wave, slamming into the walls because of the force of it, falling, spitting blood. The wave stopped, and Fox calmly walked past them, leaving a trail of blood.

One of the soldiers, who was still clutching the high-caliper laser pistol, managed to lift it and fire.

Fox turned and looked at the shot of energy, which dissolved in midair. Then he lifted a hand, shaking a finger back and forth in a classic 'no' gesture, then wove the hand brutally. The explosion rocked the corridor again, and the soldiers all died.

He turned his back on the bodies, continuing to walk, heading in the direction of Ash. He ignored security cameras, he was sure that the entire cruiser knew he was loose. He didn't care. He just kept walking.

"Something's going on." Falco said, circling the cruiser, watching as some of the Venomian fighters broke off and docked.

"They're not surrendering." Said Slippy.

"Yeah, but… something is going on inside the ship…"

"Let's try to force a docking, then." Katt said, firing at one of the remaining Venomian fighters. "Maybe it's trouble in our favor."

The angry noise of the chain gun blasted through the air, the bullets a storm of metal and lead away from the barrels. Fox watched the bullets approach, then leapt straight up and twisted, grabbing the ceiling and bracing, watching the bullets pass beneath him. As the bullets aimed for him again, he twisted and dropped to the floor safely, eyes flashing. The man shooting the gun reeled and died, falling on the gun. The flow of bullets stopped, and Fox was able to pass.

Colors were exploding in his head, and the trial of blood he left was even worse. According to Ash, Leon was not only drunk, he was convinced he was going to do what he liked with her. He judged he had about two minutes before the pain started.

He twisted, waving a hand, and two more soldiers dropped, coughing up blood. He shrugged and continued on.

"What the hell?!" Pigma demanded, stepping into the corridor to intercept him, holding a hyper blaster. Fox smiled at the weapon, knowing it wouldn't be able to touch him. Pigma looked at Fox, and didn't see the proud pilot of Star Fox, he saw a psychotic, escaped experiment, dripping blood from strange wounds on his hands, eyes blank of pity or regret. "What the hell happened to you, McCloud?"

"Your Emperor did." Was the simple reply. "What did you think that Seplacon did, pray tell?"

"My Emperor wouldn't give you so much power!"

"Better run and tell him you think that. You have ten seconds until I kill you."

Pigma gawked, dropping the hyper blaster, turning and running. Fox let off a dry laugh and continued down the corridor.

"Jesus, what happened here?" Fara asked, looking down the corridor of the cruiser.

"Looks like a massacre." Falco replied, straight faced. "But what in hell happened to the walls?"

The team looked at the damage, and saw that after the 'blast damage' had been done, someone had still been alive. Every now and then, bloody finger marks would trail down the wall, or claw marks, or a handprint. Fara walked over to the visible handprint and rested her hand over it, looking at the size compared to hers.

"What?" Peppy asked, already dreading the answer.

"Fox." She whispered in reply.

"Guess that means we follow the trail of destruction." Falco grunted, picking up a high-impact laser rifle from one of the bodies and leading the way down the hall.

Five minutes later they saw a thin form sitting against the wall, legs hugged to his chest, arms wrapped around his legs, head down. It took them a few minutes to process who it was, and it only hit them when the person looked up.

"Fox? Jesus Fox is that you?" Slippy blurted, staggering forward and kneeling beside his friend.

Fox looked at him, eyes hollow and blank. "Hi Slippy."

"What happened here?"

"What does it look like?" Fox slowly licked one of his hands, and Slippy gasped when he saw the blood streaming from odd wounds there.

"It… it looks like one of Andross' experiments got out…" Katt said slowly.

"Yup." Fox looked at them. "And you're looking at him."

Their looks were uncomprehending.

"For the last few months, I have been experimented on, shot full of unknown drugs, abused. I told you. I am dying…" He snapped his head back, holding his arm out, not even wincing when thin, almost artful cuts spread up his arm.

"Fox!" Falco shouted, watching, wondering what horror movie he had stepped in to.

Fox gave Falco a demented grin. "It's not me being tortured. It's Ash. I've got to find her." He lurched to his feet, oriented himself, and sprinted down the corridor.

"Look at him move…" Peppy whispered. "God, Fox. What did Andross do to you…"

"He's snapped." Falco hung his head. "Did you see his eyes? I've never seen eyes like that."

"Anyone know who the hell Ash is?" Fara demanded, taking the rifle from Falco, and following Fox.

Fox leapt up and kicked the door in a roundhouse. It flew off its hinges, bent from the slider, pitted and burned. Leon looked up, and seconds later was flying backward through the air, slamming into the wall and falling to the ground.

"Fox!" Ash cried out automatically, then he touched her. She reeled, feeling the power blast through her. It wasn't good power. It was ill, wrong power. But it was power none the less. She looked at the bonds forced on her, and they fell away, and she stood, blood dripping from her arms. He wrapped his arms around her wordlessly for a moment, supporting her weight in his arms as she trembled.

"We'll get you to a doctor." He promised, watching the colors in his mind.

"What about you?" She looked at his wounds, eyes widening.

"I'll be fine." He released her, looking at Leon as his enemy pulled himself to his hands and knees, gasping.

"How… how… you can't move that fast… not possibly…" Leon gasped, looking at Fox, shaking.

"Who says I moved?" Fox grinned, and made a throat-cut gesture with one hand.

"You wouldn't."

"I'd make peace with God. Right now."

Then Leon was picked up and slammed into the wall again, this time hard enough to break ribs and dislocate his shoulder. He let off a thin screech, and the next impact brought him to his fate. A splatter of blood was rubbed against the wall when he dropped, slowly pooled around him. Fox didn't so much as shudder.

"This is wrong." Ash whispered.

Fara strode in, took one look at Leon, then looked at Fox. "Fox?"

"Yes?" Fox turned to look at her, arms crossed, blood dripping even faster from his hands.

"What is that on the back of your neck?"

"It's a monitor." He shrugged, brushing by her. "Now excuse me, I must see to having it removed. Ash?" He turned and held out a hand.

She stepped forward, taking his hand, and both moved as one, down the hall in seconds, turning the corner, skidding a bit then finding grip.

Fara looked at Leon's prone form, hugging herself, then turned and started to follow Fox, the others joining her. "Falco?"

"Hm?"

"Not long ago, you mentioned 'mercy killing.' The question is… can we do it?"

They all looked at her. She said nothing.

The alarms still rang.

Fox and Ash didn't hear it.

They walked down the hall side by side, about a foot apart, strides perfectly in synch. As they passed the walls, the metal pitted and deformed, burned marks forming. Their hands were curled into fists, opening only to make savage, killing gestures. Where they walked destruction followed.

It was a short time before they reached the bridge. Those there stood, crying out, staring at the two almost demonic forms, looking to their Emperor. Andross only held up a hand, turning to look at Fox and Ash.

"Well. You have caused me a world of hurt." Andross said very calmly.

"In exchange for the hurt you caused us." Fox said in a harsh voice. "Remove the collars, Andross."

"How many of my soldiers did you kill?" Andross tapped his fingers on the arm of his chair, raising an eyebrow.

"We don't know." Ash said.

"You don't care." He corrected.

"Remove the collars, Andross."

"All right." Andross stood and walked over to them, gesturing for them each to turn. A swift motion of his fingers and the monitors pulled off, leaving two deep punctures in the back of their necks. They fell to their knees, finding each other's arms automatically as a source of comfort. "You are aware that you will no longer be accepted by your peers right?" He looked down at the two pathetic forms. "You just slaughtered my soldiers."

Pigma, Wolf, and Andrew walked forward to stand in rank with their Emperor, Wolf having to grin at what Fox had become.

"You've wasted away, McCloud."

"You never protested it." Fox replied without looking at his enemy. "I thought you valued a fair fight."

"I value winning."

"This isn't winning." He closed his eyes, tears of blood coming down.

"Well, you've lost. So what have I done?"

Fox lifted his head very slowly, looking at the remaining members of Star Wolf and their Emperor, and saw flashes across his vision. He saw Pigma betray his father, he saw his father die, shouting his name, panicked. "I know what you have done, and I know what you are going to do."

"Oh? And what's that?"

Fox very slowly stood, eyes beginning to light up. Ash stood up beside him, silently agreeing with him. Andross had destroyed them. They would return the favor.

"Do you think, Andross, that your experiment went as planned?" Fox asked in a harsh whisper.

"I'm about to find out."

The remaining Star Wolf members lunged away in different directions, pulling laser pistols and opening fire. The shots dissolved before they could hit Fox and Ash. Moving as one, they lifted their hands and made savage, ripping downward and out gestures. Various equipment around the bridge exploded in showers of sparks, artificial lightning lancing out. The lights flickered, dimming and brightening, as the pair turned back to back, building their awful power again. This time, they went for the other living people on the bridge.

Andross stood there, watching with amazement as death occurred all around him. The first of the Star Wolf team to fall was his nephew. Fox took down Pigma next, mercilessly, then Wolf. Then only Andross remained.

"Well?" Fox asked. "Successful experiment?" He spat it.

"I'm afraid so." Andross smiled slowly, and made a gesture. "Finish it."

As Star Fox approached the bridge, they stopped, seeing Ash and Fox come out, sealing the air tight door behind them. "We have to go now." Ash said shortly to the Star Fox team as they passed, speeding up to a jog as Fox did.

"What? Why?" Falco asked.

"Three minutes until self destruct." Fox replied. "And I want to see my ship again before I take the final bullet."


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

The medic looked at Fox and Ash. They looked back, huddled on one of the Great Fox's med beds together, shivering. The minute they had stepped on board, the other team members had hauled them to Sick Bay, wrapping their hands and arms in bandages, plugging in IVs. They hadn't reacted the entire time, the fury gone, feeling numb and empty.

"Do you know what Andross gave you?" The Medic asked.

"Not everything, but the last thing he gave us was Seplacon." Fox said, looking at the IV plugged into his hand.

"Seplacon?" Peppy asked, eyes wide. "That… that explains so much…" He stepped forward, leaning on the med bed and looking Fox in the eyes. Fox blinked, looking back, then glanced away. "How much did Andross give you?"

"Lost track." Ash said. "But it's doubly bad for us. We've been part of one of Andross' experiments practically since birth… we're linked. I know it sounds stupid, but we are. That's why the wounds inflicted on me appeared on Fox. That's why those…" She pointed to the vital signs monitors. "Match perfectly."

Peppy started, looking at them, and saw it was true. He shared a look with the medic, who spread his hands helplessly then turned back to his patients.

"Are they stable?" Asked a husky voice from the door. Fara entered, looking at her boyfriend, seeing little of what he used to be. The girl, Ash, was huddled down next to him, blinking back at Fara.

"As I can get them… but the drug that Andross gave them…" The Medic stood, shaking his head. "I'm going to see about having a specialist brought in. I've done all I can do." With that, he left the Sick Bay.

Fara looked at Fox. Fox looked back. She sighed. "Are you going to get better?" She finally asked softly.

He looked away. "Andross changed me, Fara. He twisted my mind and warped my body. I'm not sure if I can."

"Suppose that goes for you too?" She looked at Ash, who nodded. "May I ask a favor of you… what's your name again?"

"Ash. Ash Hartford. Go ahead."

"Can I talk to Fox alone?"

She bit her lip, then nodded, very slowly standing, releasing Fox's hand and leaving the room. Green and silver trickled through her mind, reassuring her. She knew that Fara was Fox's girlfriend. She wasn't sure what that made her.

Fara leaned on the med bed, looking at Fox, who looked back. "I have to ask this question and you know it."

"Yes."

"What is that girl to you?"

"My… my other… not other _girlfriend, no… just my other…" He fidgeted, running his hands through the fur on his scalp. "Like… like a twin without being born twins. We kinda… kinda share minds."_

"And this is a recent thing?"

He looked at her. "For all my childhood years, Ash was there in my mind, Fara. Not long before my preteenage years we lost contact. It became too hard to talk to each other. Sometimes by some freak thing we'd accidentally get through, but…" He sighed. "So, Andross decided he wanted to finish the experiment and captured me, then had Ash brought in too. Fara… some of the things Andross did locked Ash's and I's minds together like this…" He held up two crossed fingers. "Remember my paintings?"

"Yeah of course."

"I can't paint. I in fact have no artistic talent whatsoever. But Ash does. Ash is a professional artist. You know I'm a sharpshooter. Ash is in all reality a conscientious objector, but she can shoot almost as well as I can, if not as well." He dropped his head to his chest. "So many times we almost died."

Fara hopped up on the med bed and pulled Fox into a hug, rubbing his back. He went limp for a moment, then pulled away and shook his head. "You just hugged me, but you just hugged Ash too."

She looked at him, then crossed his arms. "So. That kind of puts a damper on this relationship."

"Just until I figure out what's going on…" He looked at her shirt, and sighed. "Of course, this all depends on whether or not I stop bleeding…"

She looked at her shirt, and saw the blood marks. The bandages on Fox's arms were soaked clean through.

"Seplacon is a very powerful, dangerous stimulant that causes the subject's brain to become overactive in some areas. Unfortunately, its demands are so great it causes the body to go almost cannibalistic." The Medic that had newly arrived, some sort of neurospecialist, was speaking as he gave Fox and Ash once-overs. "That's why you both lost so much weight so fast. Unfortunately, it also destroys the body's ability to heal over time, though that's thought to recover." He held up one of Fox's arms, where the fresh bandages were being soaked. Ash was in similar trouble. "And that isn't all. While it may stimulate some parts of the brain, it, well, royally screws up other parts."

"How honest of you." Fox said.

"Yes, but it's the cold, hard truth." The Medic sighed. "And since you're both estimating a dozen shots, I'm surprised that you're both functioning as well as you are. Frankly, you should be dead."

"We nearly were." Ash said softly.

"But you live now, and the point is to keep you that way… we'll be able to stimulate your bodies enough so they can seal the wounds, and we'll do scans to see the damage done to your brains, but you'll have to do the rest on your own." He sighed. "Seplacon has been outlawed since three months after it was first made."

"Which was when?"

"About nineteen, twenty years ago. Some crackpot scientist started a secret lab and started to experiment on kids. The government's official title for it is the Lilith Project." He sighed again, standing, then his face changed, looking down at Fox and Ash. "And you… you said you've been linked since just past birth… oh god…"

"I know, doc." Fox looked away. "I know."

"They'll live." Peppy sighed, arms crossed, looking out at the stars. "According to the glut of doctors, they'll more then live. They'll recover fully and be able to go about their lives within a year."

"That's a relief, sure, but will they ever be the same again?" Slippy asked, sipping coffee, also staring out at the stars.

"Who's to know?"

"Fox?" Falco knocked on the doorframe, leaning into the den. Fox was sitting on the couch, reading a book. Ash, who had been adopted onto the Star Fox team, was already in bed.

"Come on in." Fox glanced up, reaching out and grabbing another handful of carrot sticks. Since he and Ash had been eating nonstop since rescue, the others had been sure to leave healthy food laying around and also made sure to hide the potato chips.

He slowly entered the room, sitting down across from Fox, pressing his fingertips together. "How do you feel?"

"Great, all things considered…" He smiled a bit.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Are you… still going to have…" Falco tapped his temple and rose an eyebrow.

"Hmm. Well…" Fox closed his book and set it aside, returning the carrot sticks to their bowl then picking up the bowl, holding it cupped in one palm. He considered it for a moment, and it lifted out of his hand, hovering about three inches above his skin. "What do you think?"


End file.
